Tighearnach Hayato
Tighearnach Hayato is the leader of a dark organization called the Divinity Syndicate. An association very unknown by many but the few that do recognize it see it as a very powerful organization that is not to be messed with. He is the elder brother of Ketsuki Hayato, another member of the Divinity Syndicate. As leader Tighearnach formed this organization with the Divine Bishop and his brother in order to fulfill his demented wishes of doing whatever he wants with no rule. Although he may not have the highest kill count in the guild, that record belongs to his brother, Tighearnach maintains his superiority by targeting significant political figures and many different kinds of law enforcement. Appearance Not much is known of Tighearnach and his appearance as many of his victims never live to tell others of him. What is known is that he has blazing dark red hair that is usually spike to resemble flames atop his head. His face is covered by a clean looking mask with what appears to be a crown across the forehead of the mask. The eyes coming through the slits created look like blue lasers shooting out of darkness. The mask covers the rest of his face. Tighearnach wears light clothing to mask his sound and hard plating underneath his robes to provide an armor aspect. Although the armor underneath is very hard, almost impenetrable, it is also very lightweight. The robes surrounding the armor are usually blue with black accents and a red scarf around Tighearnach's neck. Tighearnach stands at a rather tall six feet and four inches and despite his size is very able to conceal himself and use his height to his advantage in battle. He has a lean muscular figure that seems very menacing to those that catch a glimpse of him. Personality His general personality is somewhat very retained. He likes to be alone where he can train himself to be stronger. His concentration to the art of killing is second to none in the guild as he likes to be precise in his killing. His application towards killing is due to the fact that since he is good at killing he likes to do it to keep himself busy. Killing and torture are his two favorite pastimes. Tighearnach and his brother Ketsuki are two very close brothers. They love each other even if they express it in very odd ways. Tighearnach is the type of brother that wants to be looked up to and wants respect from his younger brother. He knows his brother possesses very strong abilities and acknowledges it. He is very protective of his brother but knows he can handle himself for the most part. When the two fight together they form a team that can kill anything especially when they combine their darkness magic together. Divinity Syndicate is the guild that Tighearnach leads forcefully. He believes that ruling with absolute power and fear in the guild is the best way to lead others. Tighearnach is a very aloof leader but does possess strong leadership qualities and is able to instill fear into his enemies and convoluted hope into his followers' minds. The hope that is given off is one that they will all survive all of their missions and be given riches and glory beyond their wildest dreams. He knows that only the strong will survive. With the recruiting process of the Divinity Syndicate, Tighearnach selects the men and women he believes to be the strongest and most ruthless and most can be enticed with his silver tongue. He is happiest whenever he is killing others even though he is never able to express his emotions due to his mask and due to the fact that he believes that as a leader true emotions except fury should be shown to others. His bloodlust one is something not to mess with as he knows that he can find and kill almost anyone that he sets his sights on as his confidence is immorally high. His confidence allows him to succeed at any task as the Divine Bishop told him that this was a trait that was very important to excel in, not only in his life but also when leading the guild. Tighearnach has a bitter hate for those who are into good deeds. The one guild that he despises most for their growing popularity and their do-goodiness, is the prominent guild Koma Inu. His one goal in life is to abolish that guild and in particular one guild member of it, Aiden Cordelia. He has sworn to be his mortal enemy forever until one of them dies. The reason for the hatefulness is one that is complicated but the main point is that he sees Aiden as a worthy opponent. Another rival organization that Tighearnach despises and wishes to destroy is the group called the Solis Knights. History Tighearnach "Tiger" Hayato was a boy who didn't ask to be born, especially not to be born in a run-down motel's chipped bathtub in the middle of nowhere. He came into the world not making a single sound. This usually means something is wrong with an infant but this was just the start of his silent life. He spoke his first word at the age of 8 months which is exceptionally early for babies. This first word was spoken in an ominous tone under his breath as he watched his first dead body hit the floor he whispered "sleep" as he saw a man overdose in the living room of the slum he lived in. He managed to survive three more years with his immune system becoming healthier and more resistant to bacterial and viral diseases caused by the dirt and filth of his life. In fact, due to the amount of strain that was put on his body from the cells that would die from the infections that he would normally get until he was used to them, and since his body was still developing at such a young age, his body mutated to produce more stem cells and mast cells promoting body defense and body repair. For example, when Tighearnach receives a cut, he heals quicker than normal humans. The repair is neither fast nor slow but, in a battle his wounds will heal by the time it is finished. At the age of three Tighearnach figured at such a young age that he could not live the way he was and wanted to not pursue it anymore. That is until he got a reason to live. His mother gave birth to his muse, his little brother was born to a different father but Tighearnach never saw it as such. Instead he thought of Ketsuki as someone who had the same blood as his own. He knew his mother would never raise him so from the time he was three he took it upon himself to take care and nurture his brother into a fine man. Through adolescence he had to learn how to live for himself so as soon as he could walk and gained full functionality over his limbs he was learning to fight. He was a strange child as he would sneak in the shadows to a vendor. As soon as he succeeded in getting close enough to see in the vendor's ear he stood in front of the vendor with a mask for funon to conceal his identity, he would blatantly steal any goods or sometimes forget the goods and harm the vendor. His brother, Ketsuki did not have many friends because Tighearnach did not allow him to have any friends in fear of him getting hurt from fake friends and in case of him growing him distant from himself. For his sixth birthday he knew that he wouldn't be getting any present from his mother so he figured he would do something fun for himself. There was a seven year old in the area who would come to play with Ketsuki around lunchtime everyday, but to Tiger he was weak-minded. So on the eve of his birthday he took the child from his home and began to torture him and learn more about the human body and weak spots. The child died the next day on Tiger's birthday due to the amount of stress and a swift jab of rusty scissors. Tighearnach and Ketsuki's mother was a vile woman who was addicted to various types of drugs leading her to do bad things. Most of these attacks were aimed towards her two sons. Tighearnach has a very few amount of scars on his body compared to how many fights he has been in. All of them have been from his mom. The most prominent one creating an "X" on his left cheek prompted him to wear a mask to hide his shameful excuse of a mother. At first he wasn't that big into masks as he wanted his victims to know who he was at first sold off divine bishop training first mission divinity faction/divinity syndicate purpose notable kills Tighearnach "Tiger" Hayato was a boy who didn't ask to be born. His mother was a terrible person who didn't even know who his father was. As an infant Tiger's mother never paid him any attention as she was always to busy with other things and often beat him when she wasn't neglecting him. Soon after, Tiger's brother was born when he was only three years old. Now Tiger's mother had two children that she never wanted. At the ages of six and three, Tiger and his brother ended up being sold by their mother for a quick drug fix to a mysterious man. This mysterious man was later known by the name of "The Divine Bishop". The Bishop raised the boys in a malicious manner that would result in them being killers of anyone and anything. Tiger's first tracking and murder mission was to find his mother and kill her. After he had completed that The Bishop was seen as a father figure to the boys. They grew up together forming the Divinity Faction and the Divinity Syndicate in order to relinquish this world of everything and start over anew. Magic And Abilities Magic Chain Magic- 'This Magic allows the user to shoot long chains from their hands, complete with grappling hooks at the ends. They can be used in combat by launching the grappling hooks through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects (such as trees, the ground, boulders, etc.). Chain Magic is one of the few loves of Tighearnach's life as this is the primary magic he uses. He uses his chain magic for many different purposes such as capturing someone, using the chains to slash another person possibly while torturing them or simply just to attack the person he wants dead. Tighearnach has created many different types of chains that he is able to make with his Chain Magic such as: The Three Fuips- A chain with and an end that splits into three that is primarily used to whip another person but does not crab onto the opponent. The ends of the three chains are blunt so they may cause serious bruising and if the skin ruptures it will cause a massive injury. The Suiste- A single chain is shot from Tighearnach's wrist as he then grabs onto the magical chain in order to have more control over it. At the end of this chain is magic in the shape of a spiked ball that can easily puncture and bruise flesh. Go Leor Tails- A sharp but small chain is shot from each of the digits on Tighearnach's hand each one like a small but flexible blade. One small slash from one of the tails can feel like a blade being run through the skin to a simple paper cut but these chains are able to move quickly and cut up foes with speed and precision. Claiomh Slabra- This is one of Tigearnach's favorites as this one is the most useful. A chain with circles about a centimeter apart from each other is shot from the palm of his hand and he prefers to use this spell with both hands. Each circle has to razor sharp blades on opposite sides in the form of a shark fin. This chain easily wraps around the enemies locking them with blades all around them. Each blade is about one inch long. With precision this whip is even able to wrap around blades and smash them if an opening is available. 'Darkness Magic- 'Darkness Magic is a Caster Magic which draws on the negative emotions of the user and manifest it in a physical form, the element of Darkness. While Darkness Magic is not inheritably evil in a sense, it does give off a feeling of despair to opponents that fight against a user of this magic due this magic releasing the malefic nature of the opponent out into the world. It is said that this magic was the one of the first attempt at creating a Black Art, though it was later used as a base for later Black Arts that came to exist. This Magic allows the user to utilize destructive abilities; it is triggered by going by the opposite of the 'magic = feelings' concept—by fuelling their magic with negative feelings, the user is capable of initiating the usual fusion of eternano and magical power, only manifesting magical power in a dark and malefic nature; this is known as Darkness Magic. With this type of magic, the user has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, the user more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which they can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport themselves through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. 'Nullification Magic- '''Nullification Magic is utilized for nullifying any Magical attacks and discharges it within an area away from the Mage. The way that this is done is by the user gathering and condensing eternano upon their hands—not an overwhelming amount, but not a miniscule amount either; essentially, it is just the right amount; at least to oppose the foe's offending spell—it calls upon the theory of Mao-Dun in order to function. The Mao-Dun theory concerns a blacksmith who makes both shields and spears. He first pitches a customer the spears, claiming that they are so sharp, no shield can block them. He then pitches the shields, saying they are so hard, no spear can pierce them. The customer then asks what would happen if he threw one of the blacksmith's spears at one of his shields...and received no answer. This is the source of the Chinese word for '''paradox (矛盾, máodùn lit. spear-shield). The eternano collection in the user's hand is concentrated to a single point, allowing the magical particles to gain an edge, barreling through the opposing collection of eternano that composes the offending spell, causing everything else to be shoved aside into fragments of eternano, essentially breaking it into pieces, nullifying the enemy's attack and dispersing its power at the point of contact. Essentially, the user of Nullification Magic is the shield against the enemy magician's spear in the Mao-Dun theory. Additionally, when performing Nullification Magic, the user has a very ample radius in which the Magic may be employed from; meaning that essentially, they can cast it from any angle that they wish, allowing a 360 defense, but the drawback is that the user can only nullify one spell at a time. This Magic has been seen cast with or without a magical weapon, as the user has displayed their abilities to utilize this magic by simply waving the assault away, or using their limbs, such as their elbow, to nullify a spell. In other instances, however, the Magic isn't totally nullified; instead, the user nullifies it on a certain area, such as their body, and discharges it on a certain area, which is usually behind them. However, not all types of magic are nullified. Magic that harms the person is stopped; excluding spells not directly harming but disabling such as a disarm spell; while magic that helps the person is not. Even though it is powerful, magical spells are stopped by Nullification Magic, but they do not stop physical attacks, so even if the attacker is a demon, monster or a person powered by magic any attack that is physical like punching, kicking or using a weapon will not be stopped. High Speed- '''It is a type of Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. When used in combat, '''High Speed can be very efficient as it increases the caster's moving pace to one high enough where simple melee attacks can have great power. Physiological Meliorism- ''' Through the use of this magic a user is able to alter the efficiency of particular cells to allow for greater efficiency of a certain physiological process. Particularly used on the endocrine system, nervous system, muscular system, and skeletal system; this ability is able to effect all anatomical systems to improve a mages performance. This is done through the manipulation of their ethernano, allowing their magic to act as a catalyst or substitute substrate in various reactions in the body. This can greatly increase the output and efficiency of cell, as the body is able to use a form that can be replenished slowly through the means of ambient absorption; which is far less finite than the traditional metabolism and production. This ability is limited as far as how long a user can stay in this peak physical condition. By using their ethernano as a catalyst, the byproduct of cellular processes is a great deal of heat. Based on how many spells are cast at once, the body is unable to dissipate the large quantities of heat, and as such the body will reach a temperature that will begin to denature the enzymatic proteins used in those biological pathways. This acts as somewhat of an "automatic shut off" for the body, as the enzymes will become unable to continue their production at this heightened state until the body returns to a normal temperature. The time limit for an average user casting one spells is around 5 hours. The greater number of spells cast will substantially decrease the time a caster is able to see these effects. Two spells will cut time down to 4 hours, 3 spells for 2.5 hours, and 4 spells for 1 hour. To current date, no mage has been able to cast 5 spells at once, as their body temperature rose too drastically that the proteins were denatured too rapidly for any effects to be seen by physiological meliorism. * '''Aldo Mena: Vigilant- Adrenaline, also known as epinephrine a hormone secreted by the adrenal glands; especially in conditions of stress, increasing rates of blood circulation, breathing, and carbohydrate metabolism and preparing muscles for exertion. So once the mage is able to get control of the glands that secrete adrenaline the user may experience effects such as increased blood pressure allowing the user to react faster and become faster in general. As vasoconstriction occurs, the user may feel a bit stiffer afterwards using this. * Aldo Mena: Propogate- Using ethernano as a substitute, a Mage is able to disperse ethernano through the epimysium of the skeletal muscles and cause massive depolarization of the muscle fibers which causes the body to utilize all myofibrils during contractions. This can give a Mage an extra 20% increase in brute force, but this comes with a cost. Because a Mage is overriding the bodies natural defense mechanism of not utilizing all muscle fibers, prolonged use of this spell can result in extreme tearing of the muscles and related torque injuries. * Aldo Mena: Overhaul- Concentrating their ethernano on the anterior pituarity gland, a mage can stimulate release of Growth Hormone (GH) to stimulates growth, cell reproduction, and cell regeneration. This allows a mage to recover from injuries and minor wounds within a matter of seconds. The effects of this spell is only highly effective on superficial wounds, yet it can help with deep wounds by increasing the healing process exponentially related to the amount of ethernano output. Abilities '-Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Having grown up with a brother who is old enough to fight with at such a young age enabled Tighearnach to hone his hand-to-hand skills. One of the primary focuses of his training while growing up was to become proficient in the art of fighting with bare fists. The Divine Bishop wanted to assure that even if the boy grew up to not have any luck with magic that he would still be able to fulfill deeds that needed to be done. '-Master at Tracking: ' '-Master Assassin:' '-Deception:' '-Sleight of Hand:' '-Ability to Lead Others:' '-Abundance of Magic Supply: 'Tighearnach was luckily born with a knack for magic. At the age of eight he showed very promising signs of becoming a very powerful wizard which pleased the Divine Bi shop very much so. Tighearnach is able to fight for extended periods of time using little to none of his magical supply but still being able to perform deadly attacks with his magic. Having such great control over his magic allowed him to learn magics such as the difficult Physiological Meliorism. '-Whip/Chain Specialist: 'Being able to use Chain Magic doesn't automatically make you a master of using a whip or chain. Through rigorous training, starting off with a nonmagical whip and chain, Tighearnach's first specialized weapon was the chain/whip. He also highly regarded the whip/chain as a very useful/deadly weapon and grew accustomed to it at a very young age. '-Dagger Specialist: ' Tighearnach is not the best at using a dagger or any bladed weapon but he is go od enough to the point where he is able to murder his target with one if need be. tighearnach is never seen without his prized dagger that he adores so much as it is seen as sentimental to him after making so many memories with it. '-Copious Amount of Strength: 'Being the master of the Divinity Syndicate not only means that he requires monumental physical strength but that he also must have psychological and mental strength as well in order to keep everything in order. His strength is incomparable to anyone else in the organization (except maybe his brother). Tighearnach has been recorded in being able to dent a steel wall with a single wall and bursting it with a barrage of punches. '-Expert Resilience: '''Tighearnach possesses the unique ability to kill without any hesitation and never feel any self-condemnation when killing his victims. He enjoys killing people and he likes the fight they put up before killing them even more. Tighearnach always kills his target no matter what if he wants to so if somebody survives his onslaught that only means that he wants to keep them alive for another reason. Trivia